International Wrestling Federation
| shows = Collision | episodes = | servance = Worldwide | theme = "Rise Against" by Sattelite | brand = Redemption Sacrifice | established = September 2010 | chairman = Rick Death | vicepres = Hornet | ceo = Mr.CT | writer = Pook S Dorin Hornet | headofgfx = Hornet | founder = Rick Death Mr.CT | website = http://iwfwrestlingefederation.webs.com }} International Wrestling Federation (IWF) was a e-federation created in September 2010 by Rick Death. The Beggining/The Championships IWF began as a small fed, having only few active members and promoers, but few months after it began to expand and more people were interested and joined it. Redemption was the sole brand and the first PPV Blood and Guts began, along with the first championships. Suicidal D, who was in IWF since its very beginning was the first World Heavyweight Champion (then called IWF World Championship), and the iconic International title was held by The Mizfit. In mid-October the Light Heavyweight championship and the Hardcore Championship were the secondary titles and later came the IWF Tag-Team Championship, the first tag-team title. As IWF expanded, a women's title was necessary. With the introduction of the X-Division championship, the Light Heavyweight title became the first title to get retired, after being held by only three people. Later on, as IWF got recognized as larger e-fed the European championship got introduced, however it lived only four months, and the Hardcore and X-Division Championships got merged into the new X-Treme championship and the Women's title got abandoned and retired. Recently, a second world title, the IWF Championship was introduced and Jesse Hydro defeated J-Killings at the anniversary pay-per-view Inception of Perfection to become the first champion. Today, five active titles exist in IWF, two world titles, two secondary-the International and X-Treme and the IWF Tag-Team titles. Redemption Redemption is the first, probably most recongizable brand in the IWF. Since the beginning it was owned and written by Rick Death, the chairman of IWF. With the new members and the brand expansion, half of the members went to the new brand Sacrifice and with the wave of new members in autumn 2011, a third brand Collision was created. Today, the IWF World Heavyweight Championship and the International Championship are exclusive to Redemption. So far, all of the hall of famer's started on the Monday night show, and has been helped as a brand majorly backstage by IWF President, Hornet. Sacrifice Sacrifice is the second brand in IWF, founded as there were too many members on Redemption.Initially it was thought Mr. CT would write for it, however it was firstly owned by Jack Zeiggler, then by Warrior V1. Throughout both writer's reigns, Ringo Magnum has been consultant. Today the newly established IWF Championship and the X-Treme Championship are exclusive to Sacrifice. The show airs weekly on a Friday. Collision Collision first began as a weekly show, featuring random superstars with random matches. After there wasn't much interest the show stopped, but in September/October 2011 many members joined IWF and they were all but on Collision, that's how Collision became a brand. It is owned and written by Kid Roy. There are currently no titles exclusive to Collision. Currently, the Collision roster is constantly growing and shrinking by 2's or 3's at a time, because most of the superstars on the brand are either fired or given an opportunity on a brand so they get promoted to a brand, while the inactive ones are released. Championships and accomplishments Championships Retired Championships Other accomplishments Category:Federations formed in 2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations